


Sleeping Patterns

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week Thirty-five: A story that features a real recent newspaper article.</p>
<p>Story based on <a href="http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/history-segmented-sleep-eight-hours_us_56efffe1e4b084c67220c86d">this article</a> and <a href="http://www.collective-evolution.com/2014/10/02/your-ancestors-didnt-sleep-like-you-are-were-doing-it-wrong/">this article</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Week Thirty-five: A story that features a real recent newspaper article.
> 
> Story based on [this article](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/history-segmented-sleep-eight-hours_us_56efffe1e4b084c67220c86d) and [this article](http://www.collective-evolution.com/2014/10/02/your-ancestors-didnt-sleep-like-you-are-were-doing-it-wrong/)

“Oi Rose, wake up.” The Doctor knocked loudly on their door in hopes that she would emerge. After a few minutes when he heard no response, he opened the door and peaked his head in. She was buried under the blankets, the only sign she was actually in the bed was the top of her head poking out slightly. Walking into the room, he closed the door quietly and moved to sit down on their bed. Time to try again.

“Rose love, we’ve landed.” Still no response. “You lot, always sleeping. You don’t need this much sleep.” Nothing. He moved his hand to her blanket and carefully pulled it back so he could see her face. He ran his fingers over her cheek gently as he brushed her hair back from her face. “Rose?”

“Wha?” She mumbled, brushing his hand away. “’m sleepin’ Doctor.”

“There’s a new adventure waiting out there for us.”

“Can it wait until later?” Rose turned her head and pulled the blanket back up.

“You’ve been asleep for four hours.” He pointed out, pulling the blanket down again.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. “Exactly. ‘m tired, Doctor.”

“It’ll be a quick adventure then you can go back to sleep.”

“Why can’t I sleep for a few more hours then go out?”

“We’ve landed.”

“So?”

“Did you know that humans weren’t meant to sleep for eight consecutive hours? The most you lot were made to sleep for was three to four hours at a time.” He looked down at her, seeing that her head was resting against his thigh. “Time segmented sleep was big before the industrial revolution. People would sleep for three or four hours, get up and do something around the house then go back to bed.”

“What could people possibly be doing at that time of night around the house?”

“Clean I suppose. Read by candlelight. Some people made ale or stole from neighbors before they went back to sleep for their second sleep cycle.”

“Sounds interesting actually.” She gave him a tired smile and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. “Doctor, I know you’re anxious to go out right away today but yesterday was a long day. For both of us.”

“It’ll be quick. Then you can go back to sleep.”

“Will you come to bed then too?” She conceded, knowing it would be better for her in the long run.

“Yeah, I will.” He slid his hand over her cheek and slid his fingers into her hair as he tilted her head back slightly. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her parted lips. “Middle of the night is the best time for conception too.”

Rose laughed softly as she leaned against his hand and looked into his eyes. “Too bad we’re both going to sleep once we’re back.”

“Oi.”

They wouldn’t make it back to the TARDIS for four hours, much to Rose’s dismay. What was supposed to be a quick trip according to the Doctor, ended up with them running away from a three-headed creature. Secretly she loved every moment of it, but wouldn’t let the Doctor know.

She left him near the console while she headed down the hallway to their bathroom to take a shower. She was knackered, but she could still feel the adrenalin coursing through her veins. Her showered had relaxed her enough that when she walked into their bedroom, she let out a giggle at the sight she was met with. The Doctor was in their bed, much in the same position she had been in earlier and was snoring quietly.

“Sleep number one for him then.” She mumbled to herself as she walked over to the bed and slipped in next to him. She reached out and pressed her hand to the wall and the lights in their room were turned off, thanks to the TARDIS. Rose curled closer to the Doctor and let her head lean against his shoulder as she went to sleep for the second time in the past twelve hours.


End file.
